


Trixie Meets Mothra and Gigan

by Antarctic_Echoes



Series: Lucifer and Friends [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, super fluff, super silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/pseuds/Antarctic_Echoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer arranges for Chloe and Trixie to meet Mothra, and Gigan crashes the party... sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trixie Meets Mothra and Gigan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lzod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lzod/gifts).



> This is dedicated to Lzod, who requested a tale from Lucifer and Friends because there was waaaaay too much angst to handle in the Carry On series. Sorry, Lzod! I hope this makes up for it!
> 
> And special acknowledgements go to General_Zargon for asking when Mothra would make an appearance, and karis_everdeen who is patiently waiting for Chloe to open her eyes -- except her disbelief is her superpower! Sorry! :-D
> 
> And a super-huge THANK YOU to my wonderful, excellent beta ScooterThyme, who takes the time to make my work shine. You are super, super awesome and I really appreciate all of your hard work and funny comments, too! Thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: All "Lucifer" characters belong to Vertigo Comics, DC Comics, Warner Brothers, Neil Gaiman, Mike Carey, and everyone else involved with the Lucifer TV show and comic books. Godzilla, Mothra and Gigan belong to Toho Co. Ltd., Legendary Pictures, Warner Brothers Pictures, Tanaka Tomoyuki, Honda Ishiro, Tsuburaya Eiji, and everyone else who ever had anything to do with these guys. I own nothing and make no money on this. I merely am borrowing the characters for... uh... writing practice.

 

 

“What’s that you’re drawing, child?”

Lucifer looked over Trixie’s shoulder as the girl sat at the dining table in Chloe’s house, being careful not to touch her.  The child was busy drawing something on a piece of paper that looked like an orange and black blob.  The fallen angel cocked his head, trying to figure out what it was.  It resembled some odd Rorschach ink blot -- but in color.

Trixie glanced up at Lucifer with a grin.  “It’s a butterfly!  We had a field trip today to see the migrating butterflies.  Our assignment is to draw one for class tomorrow and discuss what we learned.”

“Oh,” he said, squinting.  Trying to see what the child saw, he still only saw an orange and black mess on white paper.  It certainly didn’t look like a butterfly....  

Chloe walked up to the both of them and exclaimed, “Trixie, that’s beautiful!”

The child beamed.  “Thanks, Mommy!”

Lucifer shot a sharp glance at the detective, puzzled at her statement.  Stumped, he looked down at the paper, then back at his partner.  What was so beautiful about it?

But the blonde woman wasn’t paying any attention to him.  She sat down next to her daughter and said, “You know, I used to love looking at butterflies when I was little.”

“Really, Mommy?” Trixie asked with excitement.

“That’s right, monkey.  I’d chase after them in your Nana’s flower garden, and when they’d land on a flower I’d get really close and study it.  They were beautiful.”  Chloe smiled gently at Trixie.  “I love butterflies.”

Lucifer immediately perked up at the detective’s statement.  Chloe loved butterflies?  Wait!  Was this something that he could finally impress her with?  Because he happened to know an awfully big insect that looked like a butterfly....

“Did I hear you correctly, Detective?” he asked with a grin.  “Did you say you liked butterflies?”

Chloe glanced up at her partner, her eyes immediately narrowing with suspicion.  “That’s right.  Why?”

Taking a seat beside her, he said, “Right.  Detective, I may be able to impress you at last.”

“Really?”  

Lucifer bristled at her doubtful look.  “Please -- spare me your skepticism.  Tell me when you and your little one have a weekend off and I’ll get it all arranged.”

She rolled her eyes.  “Is this another one of those stunts that you’re going to pull with your Hollywood people?”

Trixie brightened at the sound of that.  “Does this mean Godzilla, Lucifer?” she squealed.

“Yes, child,” the fallen angel said, addressing the little girl and ignoring her mother’s disbelief.  “He has a friend that may impress your mother.”

Immediately latching onto Chloe’s arm, Trixie begged, “Oh Mommy, please, please, please?  I have to see Godzilla again -- I just have to!  Pleeeeease??”

“Well, I’m not sure that --”

“Oh come, Detective, surely you don’t want to disappoint the child?”  Lucifer grinned as he waved at her little spawn.  “Look at her!  How can you deny what she desires?”

If looks could kill an angel, Lucifer would have been dead at that very instant.  Chloe’s irritated eyes zeroed in on him, which made his insides feel flush with excitement.  How he loved annoying her and seeing her fire!  Now if only he could impress her, so that she’d realize he was not just a normal sod like Detective Douche, but quite an extraordinary, handsome Devil....  

That he was acting like a juvenile teenager desperately trying to catch the eye of someone he liked was something that he steadfastly refused to acknowledge.

“Please, Mommy?” Trixie pleaded.

With a big sigh, Chloe capitulated.  “Okay, monkey.  How about this Saturday, Lucifer?  If you can babysit Trixie in the evening, I can spare an hour before I have to head into work.  Lieutenant Monroe has asked everyone to work the night shift because of the new computer system they’re installing that day.”

“Oh... Ah....”  Well, this was a tangle.  He wasn’t expecting to have to babysit the spawn....

“Please, please, please, Lucifer?  Please with a cherry on top?” Trixie begged.  

At the tall man’s hesitation, the detective suddenly smirked.  “Oh, come now, Lucifer, surely you don’t want to disappoint the child?  Look at her -- how can you deny what she desires?”

Gaping like a fish, Lucifer could only look at his partner, then Trixie, then back at her again.  Realizing he had been hoisted by his own petard, he finally nodded with resignation.  “Very well, Detective.  I shall set it up.”

“Yay!” Trixie cheered as she sprang up from the table and danced around the room.  

Chloe smiled as she watched her daughter’s antics.  “You’ve made her happy -- it’s very sweet of you, Lucifer.”

Sputtering, Lucifer said, “Detective, please!  The Devil is not sweet!”

With a chuckle, she unexpectedly leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.  “Thank you.”

Lucifer was speechless as he watched Chloe walk away to talk to her daughter.  Without realizing it, his hand came up to touch the place where her lips had met his stubble-lined cheek.  When he felt his fingers against his face he jumped, then glanced at his hand in surprise.  

“Bloody hell...?” he wondered to himself as he felt a strange heat infuse his face.  Perhaps he was getting ill?  Did fallen angels get ill?  He didn’t know.  Shrugging off the strange sensation, he rose to his feet and ambled to the kitchen to start dinner.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Saturday came before Lucifer knew it.  He had been counting the days to when he could finally impress the detective.  Getting in touch with Godzilla had been hard; he hoped the big beast had gotten the message.  

He reached the beach first ahead of Chloe and her little one, in order to make sure everything was ready.  Striding over to the cliff edge, he scanned the area.  Relief flowed through him when he saw the big lizard sunning himself on the sand nearby, half in and half out of the water.  Below him, on another stretch of sand, was the giant friend he wanted the detective to see.  Waving a hand excitedly, he went over to say hello to the large monsters.

An hour before sunset, Chloe brought Trixie to the beach.  The two got out of the car, calling for the fallen angel.  Lucifer bounded up the stairs at the cliff and greeted them happily.

“Detective!  You came with your little one!” he said in a happy voice as he ushered them forward.  

“Is Godzilla here?” Trixie asked, bouncing up and down with enthusiasm.

“Yes indeed, child, but there’s also a friend.  Come, come!”  Lucifer couldn’t keep the excitement out of his voice.  When they reached the cliffside, the fallen angel pointed to the new monster on the beach below.  “This is Mothra!”

Mother and child looked at the monstrous moth resting on the sand.  The giant bug looked up at them with her big, blue eyes, her antennae twitching with curiosity.  Yellow and orange splotches decorated her huge brown wings.  

Puffing out his chest with pride, Lucifer asked, “Well?  What do you think?”

Trixie oohed with awe, but Chloe just turned to the tall man with a raised eyebrow and said, “Seriously, Lucifer?”

He blinked.  She wasn’t impressed?  No... that couldn’t be.  Not again!  He had to ask to make sure.  “You... you aren’t impressed?”

An exasperated scoff escaped her.  “I thought you said I’d see an impressive butterfly?”

Lucifer was confused.  “Well, isn’t she a butterfly?”

“That, Lucifer, is a moth.   _A moth.”_  

He didn’t see the difference between a moth and a butterfly.  Brows furrowed, he tried to figure it out, but the answer escaped him.  They both were insects, and they both had colorful wings.  Didn’t that make them the same?

Peering down at the large insect, Chloe added insult to injury by saying, “And not even a well-made one, at that.”

“What?!”  Shock reverberated through the fallen angel.  Bloody hell, she still didn’t believe what was right before her eyes?!

“Oh, come on -- look at it.  There’s no way that thing is real.  I mean, really?  If you want to impress me, you’ll have to get your Hollywood people to become better prop designers.”  

His mouth fell open as he stared at her, agog.  “Detective, you can’t be serious --”

“Perfectly serious, Lucifer,” she said.  Mothra, who had been listening up to this point, twitched an antenna in irritation.  Chloe continued, “I mean, I have to give it to you -- A+ for effort.  But come on, that thing is so obviously fake!”

Lucifer glanced at the moth nervously and waved, mouthing to the beast that Chloe was just confused.  He could have sworn that one of Mothra’s eyes narrowed.

“Well, listen, I have to go to work now.  I’ll be home after midnight so I’ll see you then, okay?  Be sure Trixie’s in bed by 11:00.  Thanks for taking care of her.”  The woman called to her daughter.  “Be good, okay, Trixie?  I’ll see you in the morning.  Listen to Lucifer, okay?”  After getting a hug from her daughter, she took off in her car, leaving the Devil staring in stunned disbelief.

“Bloody hell,” he whispered to himself.  “What does it take to impress her?!”

Meanwhile Trixie turned to the huge insect, who was looking more and more annoyed by the moment.  “Well, I think you’re beautiful,” she told her.

That calmed the big moth right down, and she chittered happily.  

“I’m sorry, Mothra.  Sometimes the detective can be a little... obtuse,” Lucifer said.

Mothra let out a string of chittering cries.

“I am not!” he yelled back.

“What’s she saying?” Trixie asked the tall man, who was looking aggravated.

“She says she thought the Devil was supposed to be a smooth operator, but that I’m very... clumsy.”

The little girl giggled, which had Lucifer looking down at her with surprise.

“Mothra’s funny!” she said.

“Do you even know what a smooth operator is?”

“No, but she says you’re clumsy!” which set off another round of laughter from the little girl.  The giant bug and Godzilla, who was listening in, joined in on the laughter, leaving Lucifer fuming.  The big lizard let out a little rumble, which caused more chittering laughter from the moth.

“Bloody hell, I do _not_ have a crush on the detective!” he refuted angrily as Trixie went running down the stairs to meet her giant lizard friend.  With a sigh, he went down the stairs and joined the little girl on the beach.  Mothra chittered to Lucifer, and he frowned.  “Oh, I didn’t realize --”

The little girl glanced back at the fallen angel’s disappointed tone.  “What is it?”

“Mothra has to go -- she can’t be away from her fairy friends for too long.  But she was happy to meet you.”

Trixie looked up forlornly at the big moth, who looked at her with a kind blue eye.  “Oh.  That makes me sad.”  She walked up to the big furry head and gave Mothra a big hug.  “Can you come back and play with me some day?”

Mothra chittered, then looked at Lucifer for translation.  “She says of course, child, she would be happy to.  She would also like to take you for a ride, next time.”

“Really?”  The little girl immediately brightened.  “Thank you, Mothra!  You’re the best!”

The giant insect looked quite pleased and waved her antennae at Trixie before taking off in flight.  Circling once, she chittered a goodbye call before flying off in the distance.

Seeing how disappointed Trixie was, Godzilla gently butted her with his nose like a giant horse.  Laughing with delight, she turned and gave the beast a big hug before running to play with his tail.  Lucifer was just about to make himself comfortable leaning on the monstrous lizard’s neck, when the beast suddenly lifted his head and looked out to sea, his eyes narrowed.

“What is it?” Lucifer asked, on alert.

Godzilla let out a warning rumble, which caused Trixie to pause with her antics and run back to the fallen angel.  Lucifer squinted in the direction the lizard was gazing, and saw another monster in the ocean, just watching.

“Bloody hell... is that who I think it is?” he asked, a smile growing on his face.  Godzilla cocked his head at the tall man with an annoyed look.

“Who is it?” Trixie asked, taking Lucifer’s hand in hers and tugging gently.  The fact that the man didn’t even pull away from her grip was an indication of how excited he was.

“Right.  It’s Gigan!”  With a whoop, Lucifer waved at the new monster in the distance.  “Hey!  Gigan!”

There was a strange, metallic screeching cry as the avian monster waved in greeting.  Instead of claws, he had two hooks that served as hands and forearms which he rubbed together, as if sharpening them.  Godzilla growled.

“Who’s Gigan?” Trixie asked with a tug on Lucifer’s hand.

Smiling down at her, he said, “He’s an old friend.  Unfortunately, he doesn’t get along with the big guy -- they hate each other.”

“That’s why he doesn’t come closer?”

“That’s right, child.”

Trixie stared at the figure in the distance and said a little sadly, “He looks lonely.”  She turned to the fallen angel.  “Can you ask him to come and play?”

Overhearing the little girl’s request, Godzilla’s eyes widened with distress.  Lucifer stared down at the child.  “Ah... that might not be the wisest thing to do --”

“But you can tell him not to fight with Godzilla, can’t you?”  

Oh no, the spawn was looking at him with those big, pleading eyes. Bloody hell, what was he to do?  “I don’t know if --”

“Please, Lucifer?  If anyone can keep them from fighting, you can!”

A warm feeling spread through his chest at her statement, which had him puffing out his chest with pride.  He couldn’t figure out why the little spawn’s opinion should matter so much to him, but for some odd reason, it did.  With a start, he realized that he was going to do what the little one wanted.  Heaving a big sigh, he said, “Bloody hell, I’ll see what I can do.”

Lucifer looked up at Godzilla and asked, “Can you bring us close to Gigan?  The little one wants to invite him to play.”

The big lizard immediately started growling and rumbling, but the fallen angel stood firm.

“Look, do _you_ want to be the one to disappoint her?” he asked.  “It’s what the child desires.”

Godzilla rolled his eyes and sighed gustily.  Standing with resignation, he lowered his claws so that the man and child could climb on board, and started carefully wading into the ocean.

Gigan watched them with suspicion.  When they were within shouting distance, Lucifer hailed the giant avian monster.  “Gigan!  It’s been a long time!”

The monster screeched once in greeting.  His one red eye narrowed a bit as he looked at his enemy.  That was not a good sign, thought the fallen angel.  He yelled, “Right.  We’re calling a truce.  No fighting!”

Gigan’s one red eye widened, and he let out a string of screeches.

“Yes, yes, I know,” Lucifer said.  “But this little child is Beatrice.  She said you look lonely.  She wants to invite you to play, but fighting distresses her.”

Gigan blinked at her, then screeched once while holding up one hook to his chest, as if to say, “Me?”

Trixie nodded.  “I want you to come play with us!  Come join us on the beach!”

For a moment the giant space avian just stared at her.  Then he held up a hook to his eye, as if weeping.  Letting out a cacophony of screeches, he wailed at them.  Lucifer turned to Trixie with a smile and said, “You’ve charmed him now.  He’s never been invited to play.”

Once they all made their way to the beach, Gigan sat on the beach with Godzilla as Trixie played tag with their tails.  Strangely, it made Lucifer happy to see the little girl so full of joy -- which was truly disturbing.  He really had to see if someone could give him a checkup.  He was beginning to suspect he was not in good health.

All of a sudden, Gigan let out a string of screeches to Lucifer and Godzilla, waving his hooks with excitement.  Lucifer said, “I don’t think --” but the avian creature let out more screeches.  After the giant lizard and the fallen angel exchanged glances, the tall man said, “Let me ask her.”

Calling the little girl over, Lucifer said, “Child, Gigan wants to teach you how to use weapons.  Would you be interested?”

Trixie’s eyes grew huge with excitement.  “Would I!”

“Very well.  Gigan will be teaching you the fine art of the sickle, because... well, look at his hooks.  He really can’t teach you anything else.  Godzilla will be helping with the demonstration.  Watch carefully, child.”

Nodding vigorously, the little girl raced up the stairs to the cliff to perch on the top step, her eyes brimming with excitement.  The ground rumbled as the two giant beasts slowly demonstrated the moves of the sickle martial art.  Meanwhile, Lucifer went to a dry bush nearby and broke off two branches that were the right shape.

After bounding the stairs, he handed the branches to the little girl and said, “Here, follow along with these.”

Gigan screeched a bit at Lucifer, and fallen angel looked at the big avian monster with a sharp look.  “Bloody hell!  Surely you jest?  The Devil is not a... a bloody practice dummy!”

That had Godzilla giving him the evil eye.  The big lizard growled threateningly.

“Right.  I know you’re not a practice dummy either, but --”  Lucifer glanced down at Trixie, who was looking at him with big, pleading eyes.  With a big resigned sigh and a roll of the eyes, he said, “Oh, very well.”

The little girl grinned and immediately started copying Gigan’s moves on the tall man.  They started slowly, with Gigan screeching instructions and Godzilla rumbling encouragement.  Lucifer thought the torture would never end, until at last the big avian creature called a halt to the session.  

Trixie cheered and went running down the stairs to play with her big monster friends.  She taught Gigan how to play patty cake; Lucifer never thought he’d see the day when the fierce avian monster would be squatting down and very carefully hook-clapping to the little girl’s hand-clapping.  The completely absurd scene made him laugh with amusement.  Godzilla also chuckled along.

“Right.  I guess we can mark off one of your playdates from that deal we made,” Lucifer said with a grin.  The big lizard came to attention at that, and started to protest.  The smile fell off of the fallen angel’s face.  “What do you mean, this doesn’t count?!”

Godzilla rumbled as he waved his claws agitatedly.  

Lucifer stared at him, aghast.  “But --”

The giant monster continued to grumble.

Rubbing his forehead in frustration, the tall man said, “I know you want to have her attention all to yourself without any other monsters around, but surely --”

The big lizard began trumpeting his complaints.  Both Gigan and Trixie stopped their game and turned to look at the two with curiosity.

“Bloody hell -- very well then!  This doesn’t count, you big bloody monster!  You certainly drive a hard bargain,” Lucifer muttered with disgust.  Throwing his hands up, he said, “How is this possible?  How can the Devil get the short end of the stick when dealing with a bloody monster?!  I don’t understand this!”

Monstrous chuckles combined with a little girl’s laughter rang out across the beach as the moon started to rise.

 

 

________________________________________  


 

Gigan and Godzilla both put up a big fuss when it was time for Trixie to go home.  The big lizard stared at the tall man and little girl with big, sad eyes, while Gigan started wail-screeching.  

“She has to go home,” Lucifer explained.  “Look, I’m really sorry, but her mum will kill me if I don’t bring her back.”

“I’ll see you both again very soon,” Trixie said encouragingly.  Looking up at the tall man with a grin, she added, “Right, Lucifer?”

“Ah... well....”  Both big monsters turned to look at him with intensity.  Lucifer sighed.  “Of course, child.  Of course.”

Godzilla looked smug, while Gigan started screeching at the fallen angel.

“Right.  Very well,” the angel said.  “We’ll pick up a pair of sickles on the way home, and I’ll make sure she practices.”

Looking quite pleased, the avian monster turned to the little girl.  His big red eye looked sad as he bent close to Trixie.  She threw her arms around his beak and gave him a big kiss.  When the big monster turned three shades of red, Lucifer let out a chuckle.

“Well, you have a friend for life now,” he told the little girl as Gigan straightened and looked forlornly at them.  “Say your goodbyes, child.”

Not to be left out, Godzilla shoved Gigan aside and pressed his nose close to Trixie, nudging her for attention.  She gave him a big hug and a kiss too, which had him grinning with pleasure.

As they drove off in Lucifer’s Corvette, Trixie waved and hollered, “Goodbye, Godzilla!  Goodbye, Gigan!  I’ll see you soon!”

The two enemies sadly waved back, brought together for the first time by their mutual love for the little girl.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

When Chloe got home, it was well past midnight.  She shouldn’t have been surprised that Lucifer was waiting up for her, and yet she was.  As she crossed the front door threshold, he stood up from the couch and greeted her.

“Detective!  I see you made it back!”  He made quick work of the space between them, striding with his long legs until he was right in front of her.  His customary grin disappeared as he studied her tired face.  “You look awful.”

“Thanks a lot, Lucifer,” she said dryly.  “Just what a girl wants to hear.”

“Right.  I mean... you look....”  He frowned.  “Awful.”

For some reason, the sight of Chloe’s exhaustion made Lucifer’s chest hurt.  He had wanted to try to tease her into sleeping with him, but once he saw how completely worn out she was, he couldn’t go through with it.  Taking her bag out of her hands, he tossed it onto a nearby chair before ushering her into the living room and guiding her to the couch.  “Come, come, my dear.  Sit down.”

“Lucifer, all I want is to go to bed --”

“That’s all I want, as well, my dear -- with both of us in it, preferably,” he said with a wicked grin.  “But first things first.  Sit down here and take off your jacket.”

Chloe was so bone-weary she could barely comply.  “The new computer system is killing me,” she complained as she shrugged out of her jacket and handed it to the fallen angel.  “It crashed after I had entered all of my data on the Wilson and Baldwin cases, and wiped everything out.  The techs had a hell of a time getting it running again, and then I had to enter everything all over again....  And this happened three times!  I know those two cases by heart, now.”

“Mm,” Lucifer said sympathetically, although he wasn’t even listening.  Once he got the detective’s jacket off, he had her slump over one of the arm rests.  He was sure it wasn’t comfortable, but when she didn’t complain, he went to work.  Laying his hands on her shoulders, he started to give her a massage.

For a moment he felt tension in her body as she started to rise in protest, but then the magic of his hands took a hold of her and she relaxed.  

“Oh, Lucifer,” she moaned as she felt all the aches and pains in her shoulders and neck disappear.  “Oh, that feels soooo gooood....”  The fallen angel grinned at the sounds of ecstasy she made.  If he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine them having sex....

And then all the lovely moaning stopped!  Lucifer blinked, and bent over to peek at the detective’s face.  She was asleep.  Well, bloody hell!  Just when this was getting interesting!

With a big, disappointed sigh, he very gently righted her, then lifted her into his arms.  She looked so beautiful, with her face soft and vulnerable with sleep -- it made his heart fill with an odd warmth.  He wanted to make love to her right there, but instead he did something that went against everything he thought he would do.  He carried her to her room and laid her on the bed.  Making swift work stripping her of her clothes, he left her in her underwear and tucked her under the covers.

Very gently he caressed her cheek, then bent down and kissed her forehead.  “Good night, Detective,” he whispered before he left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Chloe opened her eyes to a room filled with sunlight.  Completely disoriented, she sat up with a start.  It took her a moment to realize she was in her underwear in her own bed.  What had happened?  The last thing she remembered was Lucifer, giving her a massage....

She blushed as she thought of the fallen angel’s hands on her shoulders and neck.  It had felt sinfully good -- hopefully she hadn’t made a fool of herself.  By all indications, he had helped her into bed, which surprised her.  By the way he kept talking about jumping her bones, she would have thought he would have joined her under the covers.

Pulling herself out of bed, she showered and changed.  When she left her bedroom, a strange noise caught her attention, like metal striking metal.  Wondering what it could be, she made her way to the backyard.  Horror filled her as she saw Trixie, a sickle in each hand, pummeling a golden shield which Lucifer hid behind.  

“Trixie!” she screamed as she ran forward.

“Hi Mommy! You’re finally up!” the little girl greeted with a grin.  Lucifer slowly rose from behind his shield, a smile on his face.  

“Hello, Detective!” he said.

Chloe grabbed one of the sickles and touched the blade -- it was wickedly sharp.  “What the hell!  Where did you get this?  You could hurt someone with this!”

“Lucifer got them for me last night!  We stopped at a martial arts store on the way home.  Lucifer knows all sorts of people,” the little girl said.  Chloe glared at the tall man.

“Lucifer!” she scolded.  “What the hell!”

He gave her an innocent look.  “She’s just practicing the moves she learned last night, Detective.  There’s no danger, I assure you.”

Chloe just gaped at him.  “No danger?  No danger?!  You could have been killed!”

“Oh no, my dear.  King Ghidorah’s scale is easily able to take the brunt of her blows.  It’s not even damaged,” he said, holding up the golden scale.  Without even glancing at the shield, Chloe pushed it aside and rolled her eyes at Lucifer’s delusions.

“It’s plastic, Lucifer -- _plastic!_  And what is she doing with these anyway?” she asked, snatching the sickles and holding them in front of his nose.

“My friend is teaching her the martial art of sickle fighting,” he said simply.

_“What?!”_

“Gigan is so cool, Mommy!  I wish you could meet him!  He has these hooks for hands and he’s really good at what he does and he’s teaching me how to defend myself!  Isn’t it great, Mommy?” Trixie beamed at her mother.

Holding the sickles in one hand, she grabbed Lucifer’s shirt with the other and dragged him to one side.  “You can’t be doing stuff like this without checking with me first!”

“Bloody hell, Detective, I would have, had you stayed,” he said.  “You didn’t, so I asked the child instead.”

“And you think asking an eight-year-old if she wants to use dangerous weapons is a good idea?! What were you thinking?!”

“Well, I --”

“You know, don’t answer that.  Look, you tell this martial arts guy --”

“He’s actually a giant avian space dinosaur --”

 _“Whatever._  Tell him that Trixie cannot learn sickle fighting.  Got it?”  Without waiting for an answer, Chloe went back to the little girl and bent down so that she could look at her in the eye.  “Trixie, honey, I’m sorry but I don’t want you using these dangerous weapons, okay?  You could hurt someone.”

“But --”

“I’m a cop, monkey.  Your father’s a cop.  We do not want to see you in jail for hurting someone accidentally.”  Spotting the sheaths for the blades, Chloe covered the sharp sickles and rested them on a nearby planter.

The little girl looked dejected.  “Okay....” she said in a mopey voice.  

“Sorry, Trixie.”

“It’s okay, but I still want to see Gigan!” she piped up.  “He’s my new friend.”

Chloe nodded.  Here she could compromise.  “Very well, but no more fighting without asking Mommy first, okay?”

“Okay!”  Back to being her usual, spunky self, she ran to the tall man and fetched her golden scale, then dove back into the house to find her plush Godzilla toy.  Chloe watched her daughter, shaking her head, before glancing at Lucifer.  He had sauntered up next to her and was grinning boyishly.

“Right.  So tell me, Detective, what does it take to impress you?” he asked, leaning toward her.  “I’ve tried Godzilla, a golden dragon, and a big butterfly -- excuse me, moth --”

Chloe couldn’t stay mad at him, not when he was looking at her so mischievously.  The corner of her mouth lifted in a lopsided smile.  “You already have.”

That caught the fallen angel completely off-guard.  “What?”

“You made Trixie happy.  You took care of me last night.  That’s pretty impressive,” she said, sincerity shining in her eyes.  Lucifer realized that she wasn’t joking.  But... such a small thing to impress her really agitated him.  He really wanted to do something grand for her!

“But that’s not -- that doesn’t count!” he cried.  “I want you to be really impressed with me --”

“Why?”

He gaped at her.  “Why?”  For a moment his jaw worked furiously, but no sound came out.  What was he to tell her?  Because I care about you?  You fill me with joy?   _I love you?_

Lucifer did a double-take at his thoughts.  Bloody hell, where had _that_ come from?  Obviously he was suffering a mental breakdown of some sort, caused by all the extra time with the monsters.  Yes, yes, that was certainly it.  Clearing his throat he said, “Just... because.”

Smiling gently, Chloe said, “You, Lucifer Morningstar, are a nice man.  I know you don’t like people to think that, but you are.”  Patting his cheek, she leaned close and said with a grin, “You big softie.”

“I -- what?!  No!  I --” he sputtered as she walked away, laughing.  Lucifer yelled after her, “The Devil is not a big softie!”

He tried to ignore the warm, wonderful feeling that flooded through him, which he passed off as indigestion.  For a long time he stood outside, wondering what was happening to him, until he finally heard Chloe calling him inside.  Just hearing her call his name in that melodious voice of hers had his heart racing madly.

Obviously, he was dying.  Yes, that was it.  

Deciding to book an appointment with Doctor Linda as soon as he left Chloe and her child, he went inside the house.  He didn’t even realize that he was grinning like a fool when he met them in the kitchen and started to help make brunch.


End file.
